


One of a Kind 獨一無二

by xhunter14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhunter14/pseuds/xhunter14
Summary: The new Potions master is just like a young Severus Snape. Severus decides that's not a good thing.新來的魔藥學老師神似年輕的西弗勒斯．斯內普。西弗勒斯認為這可不是什麼好事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/gifts).
  * A translation of [One of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965903) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



> This is an authorized Chinese translation of "One of a Kind" by emynn.  
> 這是 One of a Kind（作者：emynn）的中文翻譯，已獲作者授權。

「新來的魔藥學老師有點兒不對。」

 

西弗勒斯草草瞥了眼被提到的男人，然後回頭繼續喝他的麥片粥，「克萊德稱職得很，或許這才是令你震驚的原因。」

 

米勒娃噴了噴鼻息，「不，才不是這樣。你之前說他是打哪來的？」

 

「他來自加的夫，不過過去十年都待在巴塞羅那。」

 

「在討論克萊德？」德拉科道，滑進他的位子，「校長，告訴我你是怎麼想的：僱用你的複製人來擔任你過去的職位？」

 

「他 ** _不是_** 我的複製人。」

 

「不，只是一個年紀更輕、身材更好的你，」德拉科說，「最好讓波特離他遠點。」

 

 

~*~

 

 

「你到底想暗示什麼？」西弗勒斯問。

 

「哦，別表現得這麼震驚，」德拉克大笑道，「隨便哪個人都會好奇，自己的丈夫是否會被一個與自己這麼相像的人所吸引。而且再加上……嗯，你懂的啦。」

 

西弗勒斯對他投以尖銳的怒視。

 

「年齡的差距，」德拉科說，戲劇性地嘆了口氣，「假如波特就是喜歡那種陰沉又憂鬱的魔藥大師，現在的他是會選擇原版的，還是更新鮮更年輕的版本呢？」

 

膽汁沖上了西弗勒斯的喉頭。

 

「馬爾福是在試圖激怒你，」米勒娃道，「像這種事情，波特甚至連考慮都不會考慮一下。」

 

「不會考慮什麼？」

 

 

~*~

 

 

當哈利的手輕輕地捏上西弗勒斯的大腿時，他的身體稍微放鬆了一些，「沒什麼，馬爾福只不過是在展示他最……具原創性的幽默感。」

 

哈利咯咯輕笑，「當然啦。能幫遞一下牛角麵包嗎？」

 

「你跟克萊德說過話了沒？」德拉科問，一面遞上餐盤。

 

「維克多？說過了，他有點兒緊張，但是聰明絕頂，對他的研究相當熱情。稍微有點令我想到你，西弗勒斯。」

 

西弗勒斯皺眉，把他的麥片粥推到一邊。

 

「事實上，我拜託他明天來決鬥社給我幫忙，」哈利說，一面給牛角麵包抹上奶油，「一定會很好玩的。」

 

西弗勒斯絕 ** _不會_** 選擇好玩這個詞。

 

 

~*~

 

 

「你為什麼沒跟我說決鬥社的事？」西弗勒斯在早餐後問道。

 

「和克萊德的事？那比較像是一時的衝動啦，我們今天早上聊了會天，他提到他很喜歡決鬥。怎麼了？」

 

「一般都是由我在每年的第一次活動中協助你的，」西弗勒斯說，「我還以為你喜歡自創新咒語用作示範。」

 

「你說過那個時段你得和校董們碰面，」哈利提醒道，「計畫有變？」

 

還沒變。但西弗勒斯會讓它變的。「我會到場。」

 

哈利皺眉道，「你還好嗎？你看起來……不大對勁。」

 

西弗勒斯咬了咬牙，「好得很。」

 

 

~*~

 

 

西弗勒斯一面緊握雙拳站著，一面看著哈利和克萊德互相決鬥。他無法不產生一股嫉妒感，因為哈利明顯地非常開心。平時那種喜悅的表情都是只保留給和 ** _他_** 之間的決鬥的。

 

即使他取消了和校董們的會面，哈利還是堅持遵循原訂計畫與克萊德決鬥。說了些想讓克萊德在霍格沃茨感到賓至如歸的廢話。

 

一道咒語擲向哈利，他身形一彎，倒在了地上。

 

「你被視為停職了。」西弗勒斯咆哮，然後將失去意識的哈利抱在懷裡，衝出了房間。

 

 

~*~

 

 

西弗勒斯輕輕捏了捏哈利的手。波比向他保證過他會平安無事，可西弗勒斯知道，在哈利醒來以前，他是不會感到安心的。

 

儘管西弗勒斯的怒火已經消退大半，最初侵蝕他內心的那股嫉妒感依然存在。西弗勒斯就是忍不住想知道，哈利會不會比較希望醒來時看見在他床邊的是克萊德。

 

西弗勒斯一直都知道自己配不上哈利，但哈利無論如何都還是愛他。而現在，有個能給予哈利他所愛的關於西弗勒斯的一切、而且還沒有任何包袱的男人出現了。

 

如果不讓他走，西弗勒斯就太自私了。  


 

~*~

 

 

「你有把克勞德給做成串燒嗎？」哈利問，動彈了一下。

 

西弗勒斯將哈利的頭髮從眼睛前拂開，對於看見它們再一次睜開感到欣慰，「那不是我的原訂計畫，不過……」

 

「別，」哈利道，挪了挪身體，好離西弗勒斯更近，「他就是緊張了。」

 

西弗勒斯的胃因哈利為克萊德辯護而絞動，「他為什麼會因為一場簡單的決鬥示範而緊張？」

 

「因為你在場，你個混球，」哈利道，咧嘴一笑，「你把他嚇壞了。」

 

「很好，」西弗勒斯道。

 

「西弗勒斯，」哈利道，語氣更輕柔了，「到底怎麼了？你最近的表現很不對勁，和我在一起時不對勁，你對待克萊德的態度也不對勁。」

 

 

~*~

 

 

「我不明白你的意思。」西弗勒斯道。

 

「你最初對他的事很熱情的，」哈利道，「你說他將會是除了你以外，霍格沃茨所擁有的最了不起的魔藥老師，而且從我跟他聊的幾次天來看，我會以為你們倆處得非常好。你們同樣地敏銳機智、擁有同樣的興趣、並且同樣渴求知識。」

 

「那麼，或許你寧可和他說話。」西弗勒斯啐道。

 

「噢，」哈利道，「我想你是嫉妒了，雖說我無法想像為什麼。西弗勒斯，你知道我愛你。」

 

「但克萊德 ** _就是_** 我，只不過年輕了二十歲。」

 

 

~*~

 

 

「哦，西弗勒斯，」哈利吸氣，「你不可能是真心這麼想吧。」

 

「好吧，不完全是，」西弗勒斯咕噥，「克萊德原來不是一個食死徒。」

 

「所以你認為，因為你和克萊德有某些基本的相似度，我甚至就會 ** _考慮_** 為了他離開你？」

 

西弗勒斯什麼也沒說。

 

哈利伸手握住他的手，「沒錯，我是愛你的那些點，可那並不是我愛你的理由。你讓我感到 ** _活著_** ，西弗勒斯。感到被珍惜。而當我們在一起的時候，我知道我們就是世上最強大的力量。你，以及我們的愛，才是真正的獨一無二。」他狠狠吻住他，「克萊德永遠也比不上。」

 

 

~*~

 

 

有哈利在懷中，西弗勒斯覺得自己懷疑他忠誠的表現相當愚蠢。不過，如果哈利安撫他自我懷疑的方法是像 ** _那樣_** 摸他的話，他當然也不打算抗議。

 

「我得和克萊德談談，」好一陣之後，西弗勒斯道，「得讓他知道他還沒有立即的生命危險。」

 

「以及他的工作還好好的？」

 

西弗勒斯嘆了口氣，「假如你堅持的話。只要你記得你屬於的人是我。」

 

「拜託，」哈利道，然後又親了他一下，「當原版就在這兒與我在一起時，我要一個次級的仿品幹什麼呢？」

 

 

 

The End


End file.
